There is a need for all-terrain vehicle that can be driven through water and swamp, as well as over mud, snow, ice and dry ground, or even a frozen tundra. Such a vehicle could be provided in a small version for recreational use, as in fishing or hunting, or in larger versions for transporting people and payloads to relatively inaccessible areas. Such vehicles could also be used for search and rescue missions over all types of surfaces and in all weather conditions.